Dexter Morgan/Season 1
The following page provides info specifically on Dexter during 'Season One. For general info on Dexter, please refer to '''this page.'' For Detailed Info on Plot for Each Season, refer to the respective Tabs Profile = |-| Killer = Dexter Morgan is the protagonist of both the DEXTER television series and the Dexter Book Series. He's introduced as a Serial killer and later, a blood spatter analyst for the Miami Metro Police Department. He has an adoptive sister by the name of Debra Morgan and learns later on that he has a biological brother by the name of Brian Moser. His adoptive parents are Harry and Doris Morgan, unfortunately both have passed away prior to the events of this season. Personality Dexter in the first season considers everything he does in public as "blending in". He personally doesn't believe he has feelings (or the ability to feel in general), thus he puts on a "mask" of a normal guy within his workspace. The events however surrounding the Ice Truck Killer Investigation lead him into his past, first sparking his curiosity with the arrival of the Ice Truck Killer as a formidable opponent and then revealing to him bits and pieces of what made him the way he is. In venturing deep within this game, Dexter finds that he's not as distant from humanity as he thought in sparing the life of Tony Tucci, whom while he didn't fit the Code of Harry also felt that it would be wrong to kill him in this state and slowly becomes closer to his sister Debra Morgan, as she's always been there for him whether he realized it or not. In the end Dexter's humanity is brought forward as he realizes choosing his sister over the desires of his Serial killer brother Brian Moser was far more important to him. This forces him to take the life of his own biological brother, the only person who could understand him at this point in his life...just to protect her. Plot As Dexter is the title character, he is featured in every single episode as the main focus...with his sister Debra Morgan taking up the other stories. Dexter Morgan's plot section requires special attention due to the many stories he's involved with in the course of the series, so they are separated by an "episode's victim" and then information towards the Season as a whole as other sections. Example: Dexter's Favorite Valet: Jamie Jaworski will specifically cover information about Jaworski, while information about the Season's theme (the Ice Truck Killer) will be kept in separate sections. All sections will be listed in the episode order they appear. 'Prologue: Mike Donovan' Dexter begins tracking a child rapist and killer named 'Mike Donovan, whom he meets after one of his choir events. He forces Mike (with a wire around his neck the entire time) to drive to the building where Mike has been burying his victims and pulls him in the building, ultimately killing him here. The following events all occur within the episode (named after the Protagonist himself) '''Dexter.'' 'A Drive Through Miami' "Tonight's the Night. And it's going to happen...again and again. Has to happen. " It's nighttime in Miami, Florida...the streets are busy, the people are out having fun but so is Dexter Morgan. The thing is however, he's "hungry" for something else: feeding his urge to kill. As he describes in his mind at this point: "Tonight's the Night"...referencing his intended target Mike Donovan, a child serial rapist and killer. As he observes the area around him of Miami, he reminisces on how he enjoys a variety of culture and food...only that tonight, he's after something different. A choir of young boys can be seen singing in a gazebo at a local event, one boy stepping forward to close out the sonata. Mike Donovan turns around and smiles, almost devilishly as the crowd cheers...and Dexter waits in his car as the event disperses. He notices Mike with his wife and children, getting some praise from some fellow individuals there. Dexter leaves his car at some point here, moving into Donovan's where he hides in the backseat awaiting his prey. 'Abduction and Confrontation' The crowd disperses and Mike leaves the Gazebo, where he retreats to a location that he parked his own car far enough away from public eye. As he gets in the car and turns on the engine, a wire slips around his throat and is pulled back tightly by his assailant. Dexter speaks slowly and tells him that he has to do exactly what he says. Fairly nervous, Mike asks what he wants, only to be told to be quiet...and drive. Feeling he has no other choice, Mike does as he's told while the wire remains around Mike's neck. He proceeds to drive off from that location while following Dexter's directions on where to go. "Open your eyes and look at what you did!" They end up in a a wooded area outside Mike Donovan's Building, where three open graves have recently been dug up. As Mike parks the car, Dexter releases the wire from his neck which Mike takes a moment to breathe and gasp for air until Dexter, having exited the back seat and opening the driver side door, grabs him by the throat before tossing him to the ground near the graves. He tells him that he's going to do exactly as he says, before moving behind him with the wire wrapping once more across his neck as he drags him into the building this way. Once inside, the lights switch on and Dexter tells him to look at the bodies on the floor. Mike refuses for a moment until Dexter becomes more violent, grabbing Mike by the throat saying "Open your eyes and look at what you did!" before stepping back and saying "Look or I will cut your eyelids right off your face", calmly. Mike finally does look, seeing the bodies of Corey Balanti, Tyler Kale and Joe Bigalow laid out (decaying) on the floor. Dexter says it took a long time to get those little boys cleaned up here stating that one of them was under for so long that he had to be taken out in bits and pieces. Mike begins to pray only to be smacked along his face while Dexter says that never helped anybody (probably referencing his previous victims who prayed for their lives). Mike begins to beg and Dexter asks if those little boys begged, then Mike says that he couldn't help himself and that Dexter has to understand this. Dexter smiles, saying that he definitely understands but says that children is something he could never, ever kill not like him. When Mike asks him why, Dexter moves forward with a needle of Etorphine (M99) injecting Mike while saying "I have standards". Mike proceeds to fall to the floor, unconscious while Dexter puts away the needle and removes the gloves he was wearing. 'Death of a Child Killer' Dexter: "Soon...you'll be packed into a few, neatly wrapped Hefty's. And my own, small corner of the world will be a neater, happier place. A better place." Dexter is next seen, wearing a protective visor while standing above Mike strapped to a table. He uses a scalpel to cut his right cheek, then taking a tool to gather the blood before releasing a drop onto a Blood Slide, closing the second strip ontop of it to make a circle from which he stares at Mike down from. During this time he explains exactly what he's going to do with Mike, saying that he'll be placed in several trashbags while Miami will become a neater, happier place. He proceeds to pick up one of his tools, the Power Saw, bringing it over to where he was standing above Mike earlier. He turns on the saw and brings it down, slowly sawing out Mike's neck in the most painful of manners as Mike screams for his life. Fitting of a child killer in the end...Mike's body is later dumped in the Bay Harbor that night. 'Aftermath: Dexter On - Faking Emotions' This section has references to flashbacks, for more info on Dexter's early life refer to ' this page.'' '''Dexter's Favorite Valet: Jamie Jaworski Another victim on Dexter's radar, 'Jamie Jaworski' is a valet with a secret hobby of being a rapist gone murderer. Dexter begins tracking him with the disappearance of a woman named 'Jane Saunders' and investigates the truth about Jamie, realizing he's the monster Dexter expected. The events that follow occur within the first episode, 'Dexter. These events occur within the same time frame as the '''Bloodless Victims section.'' 'Tailing the Valet' 'Investigating the House' 'Capture and Kill' 'Bloodless Victims' Dexter returns from killing 'Mike Donovan' to find that a crime scene's occurred with a very strange aspect: no blood; in, on, or outside of the body. This sparks Dexter's interests, especially when a second victim shows up missing her head. Eventually a theory begins on a 'Refrigerated Truck' that the killer must be using to transport the body parts of these bloodless victims, to keep them cold. Dexter encounters this Ice Truck following the death of 'Jamie Jaworski' and follows it, only to have the head of the previous victim tossed at him by the driver before vanishing again. The following events all occur within a single episode, 'Dexter. These events occur within the same time frame as '''Dexter's Favorite Valet: Jamie Jaworski. '' 'The Pool Victim' 'The Party Victim' 'The Ice Truck Theory' 'A Crocodile at the Wheel: Matt Chambers' 'Dexter's Decision with Carlos Guerrero' 'Fingertips and the Ice Truck' 'The Young Virtuoso: Jeremy Downs' 'Body in the Ice Rink' 'Morbid Pictures to the Past' 'The Coyote: Jorge Castillo' 'Returned from a Watery Grave' 'The Child Witness' 'Jeremy Downs and Paul Bennett Return' 'Neil Perry...the Ice Truck Killer?' 'A Controlfreak Shrink: Emmett Meridian' 'Meeting Rudy Cooper and Dexter's father Joe Driscoll' 'The Hotel and the Truth about Dexter's Past' 'Digging Up the Past and Deb's Kidnapping' '"Biney" and the Choice' 'Setting Free a Killer' Victims References Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 1 plots